degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ISnazzle/Immortalized
Sorry this isn't Degrassi. Hell yeah, it has nothing to do with this Degrassi wikia but this is my blog, and on my blog, I'll do whatever the hell I want. ''' '''Okay, so I woke up at 5am because my back was killing me and wrote this all cause I couldn’t fall asleep. Reviews would be appreciated. Enjoy(: Great, the first day of high school, where seniors become snobby and freshmen will do almost anything to fit in. I manage to get to school earlier as I watch the many people past by. If you didn’t have a clique or group, you’re a complete loner. An example? That would be me. Instant popularity would be the result if you were a cheerleader, jock, or extremely lucky. I continued to examine the freshmen and how much everyone else changed over the year. I like to examine people. Their human nature and instincts are very different already, aside from their personality. Most humans don’t even bother to study their own kind. Many students have cleared the building and proceeded towards the inside, so I guess I’m the last one, or so I thought. As I got up, I heard a faint snore. Is my mind playing tricks on me? “What the hell?” I shouted a little too loud. Suddenly a red head, came into my view and mumbled, “Go away, mom. I’m freakin’ sleeping here.” A giggled escaped my lips. I poked his face and examined the many craters or freckles and dimples left on the guy before I advance onto another year or high school. ~ ~ ~ ~ My eyes opened slowly. I must have skipped homeroom. I checked my watch. Suddenly, I went into panic mode. It was 11:45am, almost lunch. I must’ve missed at least four classes. Shit, I checked my schedule to see I missed my favorite subject , gym. I ran into the high school and into the café. I paused when I saw how everything was so… organized. I saw a table for jocks, a table for the chess club, and even a table for people interested in death. I scanned the room, but failed to see the closest thing to an empty table, was of a blonde girl sitting alone poking at her lunch. Great, now I will have to make small talk if I didn’t want to seem rude. I stepped close enough to examine her. She ''was a loner? Shouldn’t a tan skinny blondie be a cheerleader? I shook my head of these thoughts as I realized she was eyeing me curiously. I began walking towards her out of instinct as our eyes locked. And in a second, I was sitting down beside her. “You’re sleepyhead, correct?” “Yeah, -uh I guess I am.” I eyed her suspiciously. How did she know? “Do I – uh know y-you?” I stuttered. Why the hell was I stuttering? “I saw you sleeping, poked your face, and left for class.” She simply stated. I became infuriated. “Well, why didn’t you at least, oh I don’t know, maybe WAKE ME UP?” I yelled. By now, many people were staring. She remained calm. “You told me not to, and I wouldn’t like anyone disturbing my sleep, would I?” She said in a low voice which hinted that I should keep my voice down. I sighed in defeat giving her the satisfaction of the effect she had on me. “Rough morning?” She checked her watch. “Or afternoon.” She chuckled. I continued poking at the vegetables and ate them unwillingly. Time flew by as I thought of the smarter things I should’ve said. As I stood up, she grabbed my shoulder sending an ecstatic shock flowing through me. Not letting go, she asked me what my next class was. And thus began the stuttering. “Um, -uh English.” I hated the effect she had on me; it made me feel – ''weak. She looked like she was thinking furiously about something. She opened her mouth, but quickly shut it. Then she let go of my shoulder and left ~ ~ ~ ~ This guy confused me. Nobody sits with me at lunch let alone talk to me! For god’s sake, what is up with that boy? I walked into the guidance office. “What can I do for you?” asked Mrs. Riley “I’d like to transfer to a different class.” “Which one?” she said as she began to get the paperwork. I took a breath. “English.” Well, do you like it? As said before, reviews with be greatly appreciated (in the comment box). Thanks(: Don't be negative and write bad reviews and comments just because it has nothing to do was Degrassi. Category:Blog posts